


Rescue me, superman.

by MysteryPrincessa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, Costumes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel digs his costume, Halloween, M/M, Sam looks hot, They are so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPrincessa/pseuds/MysteryPrincessa
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are best friends. Sam has been in love with Gabe for a while. There is a halloween party at a fraternity house on campus. Charlie convinces Sam to dress up hot af. Gabe digs it. Sam flirts with Gabe and they end up making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Here is a new story.  
> It is definitely not one of my best, but i think its cute anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy it! And it would be absolutely amazing if you would leave comments!  
> Comments are so nice to get, so feel free to comment even if you have critique!

“Ugh Charlie, why did you convince me to do this?”, Sam asked while he stepped out of the bathroom. Charlie took one look at him and said: “Because you look hot as fuck dude! And that is coming from the gayest lesbian you know.”  
“I look like an idiot”, Sam complained, while staring in the mirror.   
“It’s Halloween. Everybody looks like an idiot. At least you’re a hot one. Wasn’t that the plan we came up with anyway? You wanted to get out of your comfort zone, so that you could finally make a move on Gabriel! Well, this is you stepping out of your comfort zone!”  
“Yeah, well, our plan sucks. I want him to like me, yes, but I’m not so sure about this idea anymore Charlie.”  
“Nonsense, I came up with it, so it’s a great idea. Now, stop sulking, put on that sexy helmet and go get your man, moose! You really look irresistible.”  
“Fine, I’ll go. But if this doesn’t work I’m blaming you!”

Sam took one last look into the mirror. He had to say, he actually looked quite good. He had been training for weeks in order to feel more confident in this costume. He was dressed as a Roman soldier, but an even sexier version of it. His chest was barely covered by the ‘armour’ he was wearing. And since he spend all that time training, his chest looked very muscular, which really gave him the confidence he needed tonight. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made his way to the Halloween party. 

Sam had barely even arrived at the fraternity house where the party took place when someone offered him a drink. ‘Might as well get some liquid courage for tonight’ Sam thought, accepting the drink. While sipping his beer, he scanned through the crowd looking for Gabriel. Even the thought of the older boy made Sam’s heart skip a beat. He was Sam’s best friend, and he had been totally in love with him for months now. He was complaining about that to Charlie when she suggested that he’d give it a “subtle shot” as she called it. Her idea was that he’d dress up insanely hot for the Halloween party, tried flirting with Gabriel and see if he’d respond. Seemed relatively safe and easy when Sam agreed to try it, but now that he was at the party he was very nervous. Still, he was determined to test the waters now. It wasn’t long before Sam spotted the short golden eyed boy on the dancefloor and started to make his way to him.

Gabriel had been dancing -at least that is what he called it- on the dancefloor when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watch him. He looked up and noticed an actual god walking towards him. He turned towards the insanely hot guy to be able to see him better, but when he did his mouth fell open in shock. That was Sam. His Sam. Well, not actually his Sam, but he wished it was. Anyway, that was his best friend right there. And he was looking hot. If his ego wasn’t so big, Gabriel would have started feeling insecure about his own body right there.   
Sam was getting close now, so Gabriel tried to get a grip on himself, and he forced himself to look away from Sam’s chest. Hopefully Sam hadn’t noticed that Gabriel had looked at him like he was ready to take him right there on the dancefloor to ravish him.   
“Sammoose, there you are, you’re late!” he yelled enthusiastically. Maybe too enthusiastically, but well, that was part of his personality anyway so that would probably not be weird. Right?

As Sam made his way onto the dancefloor, his eyes never left Gabriel. He was dressed like superman, which was actually quite fitting, as Gabriel tried to save everyone who was ever in trouble. That was one of the things Sam so loved about him. What Sam was appreciating more right now though, was how well that Superman costume fit Gabriel. It was very tight and it showed every single muscle he had. That was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Suddenly, Gabriel looked up and Sam quickly looked away. He did feel Gabriel’s stare on him though. So he glanced out of the corner of his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Gabriel was watching him. And he wasn’t just watching him. No he was full on staring, mouth open and eyes full blown with lust. The sight of Gabriel looking at him like that was almost too hot to watch. But Sam was even more determined to flirt with Gabriel now. So he continued making his way towards him, and when he was almost there, he couldn’t even see for the tiniest bit that Gabriel had just been staring at him like that, almost like he never even watched him at all, which made Sam wonder if he’d just imagined it all. He didn’t have much time to think on it though, as the sound of Gabriel’s voice got him back to reality. 

“Hey Gabe” he said, “How do I look?” He asked, still full (well, at least half-full) with confidence. Before he could rethink it, he decided to add a wink to that statement.   
Gabriel was very surprised. Was Sam flirting with him? Sam had never ever asked him how he looked, and he certainly didn’t suggestively wink at him while doing it. He decided to just roll with it, and, winking back, he said: “You look dashing as always, Sammy”.   
Sam laughed, suddenly a little shy, as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. Still, he felt very good in the costume so he quickly recomposed himself, flirting back again with Gabe: “Well Superman, you don’t look so bad yourself tonight. The costume looks very good on you. Suits you.”  
“Really?” Gabe questioned. “It was a bit of a last resort and I know I don’t look as hot as you do, Soldier.”  
“Don’t be insecure now Gabe, you’re Superman. And like I said, it suits you.”  
“Suits me? How?”  
“Well, you basically are always trying to help everyone. Even when you don’t even know them. It’s what makes you superman.” Sam said, adoration clear in his eyes. 

At this point, Gabriel was fairly certain that Sam was flirting with him. It was all very confusing because his best friend had never showed any interest in him like that. Also, Sam always was a little shy. Gabriel was the outgoing one. And yes, Sam had been working on it and going out more, but this newfound confidence was very new and surprising. Also, it was sexy as hell and Gabriel didn’t know how much longer he could ignore what he was feeling. He had realised not that long ago that he liked the moose very, very much, but he had tried to push the feeling aside because Sam was his best friend and he was sure that he would never feel the same way. But now Sam was flirting with him and he was looking like an actual God and Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Sam to know and he needed for Sam to tell him what was going on. But most of all, he just really needed Sam. In whatever way possible. 

“Sam?” Gabriel tried to regain Sam’s attentions with a soft tone in his voice. After Sam had called him Superman and basically drooled all over him with that look in his eyes, he had quickly looked to the ground with embarrassment. Surely, Gabe knew now. “Sam, look at me, please?” Sam looked up at Gabriel, only to be stared at with a look of confusion and adoration at the same time?  
“Sam, please explain to me what you’re doing here. I mean, I am not complaining but I am definitely confused. You’re acting so different, and you show up looking like that and I can’t stop thinking that you’re flirting with me and if you were I would be thrilled but I am so not sure that you actually like me so please just-“ Gabriel stopped rambling as he noticed Sam staring at him with his mouth open.   
“What? Have I freaked you out or something?” Gabriel asked. “NO!” Sam said, a little bit too loud.   
“Then what Sam?” Gabriel asked, very desperate for the truth now.  
“You would be thrilled if I flirted with you?” Sam asked shyly. Even though he still felt wonderful in his costume, this was the moment of truth and his confidence was slipping away by the second.  
“Were you? Flirting?” Gabe asked embarrassed, ignoring the obvious question.   
“Maybeeee” Sam teased, suddenly gaining a bit of his confidence back. “Did you like it?”  
Gabe nodded.   
“So what are you gonna do about it, Superman?” Sam said, grinning now.   
Gabe seemed to think a little about what he did next. His resolve was definitely crumbling and he needed to make his move. But he also didn’t want to let Sam be so smug about it. So he decided to play the superman card.  
“I’m gonna rescue you, Sam. And then again. And again. And again. Well you get the idea.” Gabe said, before he finally went for it and without a warning grabbed Sam, pulled him down and kissed him to passionately that his brain almost melted. 

Oh my God, they both thought. This kiss was everything they both needed. It was like coming home. They had both been wanting this for some time now and the build-up was insane.   
After making out for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes, Gabriel pulled away.   
“Wow” Sam said. “That was hot.”   
“Damn right it was Moose.”  
“So what now?” Sam asked, suddenly afraid this was a one-time thing for Gabe.   
“Now we get the hell out of here” Gabe answered, wiggling his eyebrows.  
He took Sam’s hand and started leading Sam off the dancefloor when he felt Sam stop.   
“Gabe, wait. I don’t want to do this if you only want me for tonight. I want more. I need more. Damn, Gabe I need to be sure that you’re serious about us.” Sam was going into full panic mode now. What if he misread all the signs, and Gabe only wanted him because he looked like a gladiator tonight?  
Gabriel turned around, saw all the insecurities on Sam’s face and decided to tell his little secret right there on that dancefloor.   
“I LOVE YOU”, He yelled. “How is that for commitment?”  
Sam stared in shock for about one second, then crossed over to Gabe, and kissed him hard. “I love you to Gabe. Now I believe you said something about getting out of here and rescuing me?”  
“Fuck yes.” Gabriel answered. He took Sam’s hand again and pulled him out the door, making his way to his dorm.

And if he asked Sam to keep his costume on that night, well, who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, think about leaving a comment!


End file.
